The Choirs
The Choirs are religious castes of the Arkn and Dekn. Composed of individuals of the highest rank, they are tasked with guiding the religious practices of their respective species, and gathering the prayers of the faithful to sing them to the gods. Each choir consists of an Intoner (the one and only entity capable of communicating with the Hethe) and several Muses. Abilities The power of an Intoner or Muse is brought out through their song, with each one having a different style and method. (For example, Zophiel's was opera music; his power manifested as floating black feathers.) It is believed that these powers are gifted to them by the Hethe, and that they must use them in the service of the gods. Intoners The Intoners are believed to be the only beings on either side capable of communicating with the Hethe. Using the power gifted to them, they may also do minor alterations and fixes to reality. It should be noted that there is only a single Intoner active at any given time for either the Arkn or the Dekn. Muses The Muses differ from other Arkn and Dekn by the innate abilities they possess. This ability could be an inclination to magick, or another special gift. (The former Arkn Intoner Cele'ra'cria, for example, had the ability to see the past and future.) Of the six muses active at any given time, one will be the High Muse; the High Muse is the one chosen by the Hethe to become the next Intoner. This Muse will have demonstrated not only a special gift, but the ability to utilize it to great power. Conduct The Choirs are expected to remain chaste and reverent, and to do their duties as expected. They must live within the domain of the Choir, and are not permitted to marry or produce offspring. (However, judging by Ambriel's comments''Book of the Mother'' (Forbidden Knowledge)., many of the Muses engage in indulgent behavior and secret trysts behind closed doors.) Current Choirs Arkn The Arkn Choir was formed to take the place of the Magick College after the Paradisium Inquisition. Initially, the Choir held twelve muses; however, after the death of Cele'Ra'Cria, the number of seats was reduced to six in order to limit their power. Intoner * Zophiel '- Intoner of Harmony, Walker of the Road and Keeper of Precepts. Muses * 'Lahabrea '- High Muse of Radiance, Song and Empathy. ''(MIA) * 'Zara'Eth '- Muse of Reprise, Silence and The Final Sound. * 'Zekiel '- Muse of Dissonance. (Missing, Assumed dead) The Black Choir The Black Choir operates out of the U'gauhs in the Infinitium. They are responsible for guiding all of the religious activities of the Dekn. Intoner * 'Zagabacht '- Dekn Intoner of Dissonance, Feller of Foes and Wielder of the Flaming Sword. Muses * Current High Muse Unknown (Deceased) * [[Phoenix|'''Phoenix]]' '(MIA) Past Members Arkn * 'Cele'ra'cria '- Intoner of the Heavens, The Abyss and the Celestial Celebrant. (Deceased, Suicide) * 'Exozecht '- Muse of History, Trials and Ruler of the Sands. (Disappeared after the death of Cele'ra'cria) * 'Gira'Sek'Terrania '- Muse of the Flightless, Knower of the Knowledge Beyond the Mirror's Surface, and Transformation. (Disappeared after the death of Cele'ra'cria) Dekn * 'Vasyl '- Dekn Muse of Thorns and Poisons (Deceased, Murdered by Pestilence) Category:Alliances Category:Clergy Category:Universe A Category:Alliances (Universe A)